The Spring Blooms in Our Hearts
by Sashicchi
Summary: Semuanya bermula karena ayahnya kembali dipindahtugaskan, membuat keluarganya yang telah menetap di kota Nagoya selama tujuh bulan harus pindah ke Osaka. Dan sialnya lagi, ia bertemu dengan lelaki pirang menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu harinya, juga hatinya. AU/Ficlet/DLDR!


Gadis berpita hijau toska itu memandang jalan dari jendela mobilnya dengan berpangku tangan, bosan. Ini adalah kali kelimanya pindah rumah. Ayahnya kembali dipindahtugaskan, membuat keluarganya yang telah menetap di kota Nagoya selama tujuh bulan, harus pindah ke Osaka.

.

.

THE SPRING BLOOMS IN OUR HEARTS

T/Drama

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Don't like don't read

.

.

Sore di musim semi ini, Haruno Sakura harus terjebak di tepi sungai yang terletak di belakang sekolah barunya. Duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah menggugurkan bunganya dengan wajah tertekuk dan seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah membaca buku dengan suara yang nyaring.

Lelaki yang duduk tepat di samping Sakura adalah Namikaze Naruto. Wakil ketua kelasnya sekaligus ketua dari klub memanah. Dia adalah lelaki paling menyebalkan yang pernah Sakura temui dan membuat Osaka berada di urutan teratas dalam _blacklist_-nya. Pemuda dari keluarga Namikaze itu sering menjahilinya; menyembunyikan tasnya, menaruh serangga di atas kepalanya atau sengaja membeli roti melon yang tersisa satu di kantin, karena tahu Sakura akan membeli roti tersebut. Dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Sakura diam-diam menyukainya!

"Namikaze-_san_, pelan 'kan sedikit suaramu, baca dengan lamat-lamat, dan ulangi konklusi yang kau sebutkan tadi." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan alis yang menukik tajam.

Lelaki yang masih mengenakan _gakuran_ itu mengangguk-angguk, "a-pa-bi-la ke-lu-ar-ga ga-gal me-la-ku-kan pen-di-di-kan ka-rak-ter pa-da a-nak-a-nak-nya, ma-ka a-kan su-lit ba-gi ins-ti-tu-si-ins-ti-tu-si—"

Tangan Sakura yang berada di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya mengepal hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Giginya bergemelutuk. Baca lamat-lamat bukan berarti baca dengan persuku kata! Ia menutup laptopnya kasar dan menaruhnya di atas tasnya yang tergeletak di tanah sebelum meloncat berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan jari telunjuk yang menuding.

"Wow, wow, kenapa kau ini?" Naruto berdiri dengan tenang. Tangannya mendorong jari telunjuk Sakura dengan pelan.

Jari telunjuk Sakura kembali terangkat. Menuding tepat di depan hidung Naruto yang bangir, "kau…" gadis yang masih mengenakan _seifuku _itu menggeram dari balik giginya, "berhentilah menjadi orang paling menyebalkan, Namikaze-_kuso_!" Sakura berteriak, memecahkan kesyahduan senja, mengalahkan koakan burung gagak. Wajahnya merah padam karena amarah.

Naruto menaruh jari telunjuknya di atas dagu, pose berpikir, "sepertinya Namikaze-_kun_ atau Naruto-_koi_ terdengar lebih bagus ketimbang Namikaze-_kuso_."

Kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi tubuhnya mengepal kembali. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan geraman tertahan, "_uru_—"

Kata-kata Sakura menggantung di atmosfer dan tak pernah terselesaikan, karena Naruto melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya. Tangan besar pemuda Namikaze itu terulur dan berhenti tepat di atas kepala bersurai merah muda milik Sakura. Pupil Sakura semakin melebar ketika tangan Naruto menyingkirkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berada di kepalanya, kemudian mengelusnya kepalanya dengan lembut. Ini adalah perlakuan Naruto yang paling lembut kepadanya.

_Doki-doki shichatta yo_…

Jantung Sakura berdebar tak karuan. _Blur _kemerahan merebak di pipinya yang tembam. Lidahnya kehilangan bahasa. Jadi, satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan adalah menunduk dan membiarkan helaian merah mudanya menutupi wajahnya yang tengah merona. Dalam kegugupannya, Sakura mencoba memecahkan enigma tentang perlakuan Naruto padanya.

"Kau menyukaiku, 'kan?"

Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika kalimat tanya itu meluncur dari celah bibir Naruto tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Kedua netranya mendapati wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Jantung gadis itu semakin bertalu dengan cepat. Berdentum-dentum hingga ia dapat mendengar suaranya.

"A-aa…" lidah Sakura kelu. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak tak fokus, "tentu saja aku tak menyukaimu!" serunya setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, namun tak mengurangi kesinisan di dalamnya.

Bukan tawa mengejek atau kekehan renyah khas Naruto, melainkan senyuman yang semakin lebar nan lembut yang Sakura dapatkan. Gadis itu gagal paham.

"Berhentilah bersikap _tsundere_," lelaki itu menyentil kening Sakura, masih dengan senyuman lembutnya. Kemudian berbisik pelan dengan netranya yang memandang Sakura lurus-lurus; penuh kesungguhan, "_Anata ga daisuki desu_."

Mata Sakura hampir keluar dari tempatnya ketika kalimat yang sangat Sakura harapkan keluar dari mulut Naruto tanpa beban. Tapi, ia tak mengerti. Tak mengerti kenapa jika Naruto menyukainya yang lelaki itu selalu lakukan adalah menjahilinya, membuatnya marah? Ia gagal paham, benar-benar gagal.

Gadis enam belas tahun itu menatap iris Naruto yang secerah langit biru. Mencari kebohongan di sana. Namun, ia tak menemukan sedikit pun. Hatinya bergetar di penuhi kebahagiaan. Dan bening telah membendung di pelupuk matanya—saking bahagianya.

"Kalau begitu…_tsukiatte kudasai_!" Sakura berkata dengan kaku. Dengan kepala yang kian menunduk dan jantung yang semakin bertalu.

Bersama guguran bunga sakura dan bias jingga keunguan di cakrawala, dua hati saling menyerukan kejujuran.

Dan sebuah musim semi pun ikut mekar di hati mereka. []

.

.

Gakuran adalah seragam sekolah untuk anak laki-laki. Seragam gakuran memiliki kerah yang tinggi dan kaku serta kancing logam hingga ke bagian leher.

Seifuku adalah seragam sekolah untuk anak perempuan, memiliki scrat berbentuk segitiga, kelepak di punggung, dan rok yang berpotongan rendah.

Doki doki shichatta yo = aku jadi deg-degan, nih.

Anata ga suki desu = aku suka kamu.

Tsukiatte kudasai = jadilah pacarku.

A/N: Judul dan cerita aneh -_- semoga ada yang suka dan terima kasih sudah membaca! :)x

Ps: kalau menemukan nama yang bukan sakura atau naruto, maaf. Ini bukan ff naruto tadinya dan aku kurang teliti xp


End file.
